Kouichi Yarai
Yarai Kouchi ''(矢頼 光一, Kōichi Yarai)'' is the secondary protagonist of another group where he is also the trusted leader of; for completely different reasons than Sengoku Akira. Unlike most of the other charcters, he is a capable fighter and is trying to figure out the mystery of the world. Appearance Yarai is a solidly built character. He's tall, strong and has highly defined muscles. He has long usually wild blonde hair and light brown yet small eyes. He's got broad shoulders, a big chest, abs and such making him the physically biggest character in the series. He is usually wearing the normal male school uniform, his consisting of a dark blue jacket always open and a white collarless t-shirt underneath the jacket that extends past his jacket anyway. The jacket has yellow buttons and is long-sleeved. He also wears the dark blue school slacks and unlike most, he wears sneakers that are more a dark-brown colour. Other than that, he also wears two yellow earrings on his right ear. Personality Yarai possesses a withdrawn and reserved personality, that tends to scare most of the other characters away. Yarai though usually quiet, is considered a delinquent considering he looks tough and possesses a lot of strength. He isn't afraid to take unreasonable means to prove something as he once ripped Rion's clothes off to see how bad her injury was. He also hasn't shown any signs of finding his current situation disturbing yet remains relatively calm throughout the whole ordeal. Also, in groups he can not stop himself from helping others in trouble when they are in danger. Before arriving on the island, he thought of the world as a boring place, now once arriving on the island, he said the boring part is now over. Yarai's been shown to have a bit of pride and care for the people around him. He's not afraid to say what he wants and isn't persuaded by affection easily. Other than saving the people in his group physically, he also acts towards them to help them both mentally as well as seen when Segawa Saki was crying. History A lot of Yarai's history is unknown and kept a mystery. He has a single relative and his mother had died when he was young. His father is also known for constantly transferring overseas as he worked for an unknown foreign group. Yarai has known to show an affeciton towards his mother as he continually helps Kurusu Matoko as it reminds him of his mother. When Yarai was attending school, he was usually alone. Because of his appearance and strong stature, others usually picked fights with him which gained him his status as a delinquent. Before the story, he gained a personal hatred from Segawa as he had ripped her love letter to him through a huge misunderstanding. He was mistook for writing a love confession to Segawa and ultimately was hated by her for his actions later on. During his time at school, he decided to not go to school on a whim and never participated in school events, giving Kurusu the impression that he simply didn't have any enthusiasm for school. Chronology Wonderful World arc Yarai first appeared in a flashback as both Kokonoe Ugen and Kurusu Matoko are talking about problematic children. Yarai had fought numerous men in Guam and defeated them all until the teachers had to break up the fight. Yarai was sitting on his chair flipping on a coin. He thought it would be fun if he went to the beach, but nothing has changed. He was flipping his coin when the plane started to shake. A blackout occured on the outside and the plane started to shake even more violently. Yarai and the rest of the passenger were knocked out during the flight into the island. When Yarai came too, he was informed by the pilots that they landed on a island. The passengers came down through the emergency chute. They made camp near the plane. On the second night a group of Andrewsarchus came to the camp. The passengers immediately closed the plane's door down. When they found out the pilot Tsuraya Masaru had lied about the radio, they turned into a mass panic. Yarai saw a pair of students were trying to rape Kurusu. He saved her by kicking the crap out of them. As he left the hall, Kurusu, Itou, Ono and Mikoshiba followed after him. Yarai led his group away from the plane before the exodus even started. Yarai left his group to hunt a deer-like on a cliff. Later on his group found him. The boys were glad to see him and even more to the meat. He told a little lie to Kurusu about wearing a Cat Ears would repel wild animals. Epidemic arc Kurusu Matoko was walking ahead of his group when she suddenly screamed for help. Yarai was first to arrive there, only to find Kurusu wasn't alone. Sengoku's Group was there to meet him and his group. Akira extended his hand to welcome him. Yarai and his boys just walked past him. They ransacked the cave. Before the boys can do any more damage, Yarai sent his boys out for food. At the lake he overheard Mariya Shirou talking about the Arsinoitherium. Akira couldn't understand any words from Mariya. Yarai explained it simply for Akira. He talked about Darwin's theory. Rion came out the cave and informed Akira that Oomori was looking for him. Yarai overheard Rion's wound and torn her uniform off. Akira hit Yarai's face for that. Before leaving Yarai informed Akira that Rion shouldn't move her arm for 2-3 days. Kurusu asked him what is he doing? Yarai left the scene without an explanation to her. At night he and Sengoku's Group heard some noise in the jungle. Akira went to investigate the noise. Yarai followed after him. He found out that Ono, Itou and Mikoshiba were toying with a baby Megaladapis Edwardsi. Akira warned him about the adult Megaladapis Edwardsis above the trees. Yarai ignored him and ran toward his boys. As he got closer to his boys, he took out his Keys and blocked a Megaladapis Edwardsi's attack on Itou. More of the adults came down and attacked the boys. As he looked at everyone, they were losing the battle. Yarai used his Coins to save the guys. He kicked Ono's attacker away. The Megaladapis Edwardsis had them surrounded. Yarai immediately picked the baby Megaladapis Edwardsi up and throw it away from them. The adults left the scene. Mikoshiba and Ono were greatful that Yarai saves them. Without warning Yarai slapped Ono's face hard. Before he could do the same to Itou, he heard Akira's cry for help. A lone Megaladapis Edwardsi was still attacking Akira. Yarai laughed about the Megaladapis Edwardsi attacking Akira. Before he left with the boys, he called Akira by his name. The next morning Yarai was sitting on a rock with the boys below him. They were eating the Berries. When they saw Kurusu fell down, they quickly came to her aid. They took her back to the cave. Saji noticed they can't help her since there isn't a doctor around. Mikoshiba and Ono weren't feeling okay. Yarai forced Sengoku's Group to leave the cave. Not before long Itou feel ill from the disease. When Akira came back with Mariya, Yarai held Kurusu in his arms, while the boys were lying sick on the ground. The rest of Sengoku's Group came back to tend the patients. Suddenly Ono came too, and his eyes were swollen. He died in front of them. Yarai checked his pulse and confirmed his death. He checked his body for clues. Akira came to help Yarai burying Ono down. Yarai predicted they will be wiped out by this disease. After burying Ono, they started to walk back. Akira noticed some changes on him. Akira asked Yarai about his eyes. He told Akira that his eyes are red. They returned to the cave. Oomori and Rion were alarmed by Akira's red eyes, and they were worried about him. Yarai just walked past them and sat near Kurusu. Saji was also infected. With Akira out with the count, Yarai, Oomori and Rion were the only ones who are still heathly of the group. Yarai took off the next morning before someone noticed his absent. He tracked down a herd of Arsinoitheriums in the jungle. Yarai observed their eating habits and concluded the White Flowers is the antidote. Rion and Akira came into view. They ran toward the Arsinoitheriums and caused trouble with the animals. Yarai used his coins to repel the Arsinoitherium's attack and saved them. He told them about the antidote. Yarai protected them until Rion gave Akira the antidote through mouth-to-mouth. After Akira's feeling better, they set off back to camp with a bunch of White Flowers. When they came back, they found Mikoshiba and Itou dead. Yarai helped out distributing the antidote to everyone. The next day came, Yarai checked Kurusu's head for a fever. He told Akira that Kurusu seems fine now. Akira thanked Yarai for his rescue back at the Arsinoitherium's herd. Yarai told him how he came up with the antidote. Akira wondered if Yarai would become their new leader. Yarai forfeited the request since his group was nearly wiped out. This is the first time he had such feelings. He wanted to meet a guy like Akira. Before Yarai could leave the cave, Kurusu came too and stopped him from leaving without her. Kurusu still wanted to be his chaperon. With that Yarai carried her and left the cave. Yarai flipped a coin at Akira's head and warned him not to die before they meet again. At a meadow Yarai and Kurusu are exploring the area. Adult Camp arc His image was seen in Akira's mind when he counted the people his group encounters after the incident. Brain Loss arc Yarai and Kurusu wandered through some meadow land when they accidently fell through a sinkhole. They tried to find a way out by walking through the tunnels. Inside they encountered some weird animals living down there. Yarai used his legs to kick the animals away. Kurusu found it odd that Yarai kicks the animal so easily. She still considered them as living animals. Yarai admitted that he's the one who got them lost. In the dark they heard Rion's voice calling out to Kurusu. Rion explained to Kurusu and Yarai what happened down here. Yarai sensed a person in the dark corner. Yarai requested Rion to move a few cm to the right. He kicked Miyajima up in the ceiling and landed where Rion supposed to be. They headed out to find the others. Yarai listened as the girls are talking to each other. Kurusu wondered what's the plan after they find the others. They didn't know a way out of here. Yarai turned and confessed he knows a way out. Yarai asked Rion to look down on the underground water and then he ran further into the tunnel. The girls and Kurusu chased after him. They arrived at the place where Rion's Group first fell down. Yarai explained to them the sinkhole could also be a way out of here. Kurusu got scared by the rockface wall. Yarai explained the nature of the face cause by the brain. Aftward Yarai shyly asked the three girls for their weights. They were stunned by the question. He needed to know as a way out of here. One by one the girls climbed on Yarai's shoulder. Yarai stood at the base while Rion and Kurusu are standing in the middle and Sakuma on top. Kurusu warned Yarai not to look up. He wasn't looking. Sakuma climbed out of the sinkhole and Rion asked Sakuma to search for a rope for them. Yarai and Rion headed back into the tunnel to search for Akira, while Kurusu waited for Sakuma to return. They found Akira and his group near a cliff. Miina slipped and fell down the cliff. Luckly Yarai was in time to grab him. Akira was stunned to see him. Miina thanked him by standing close to him and touched his chest. The group headed back where they left Saji and Oomori behind. They heard a rumbling sound headed their way. The water level started to rise up. They started to head back where they came from. They found out that Kurusu and Sakuma are above ground. They lowered a rope for them to climb up. Yarai volunteered to hold Oomori while climbing up. Miina jumped and held on Yarai's leg. Yarai started to climb up with two extra body's weights. As he reached the surface, he asked Akira to see him afterward. He needed to tell him about something. Miina, Oomori, Yarai, Sakuma and Kurusu were above the ground when the flash flood hit the cave. They watched as the others fleed into the tunnel. Later on they saw Akira and his friends came out on the riverside. They rested at a nearby forest. Yarai came to see Akira after Rion and Sakuma went away. Akira recalled Yarai wanted to talk about something. Yarai asked Akira if he wanted to build a country. They needed to build a country in order to survive in this world. They have been on the island for three weeks and no immediately aid has arrived. Throughout the island they encounter weird animals and strange underground cavern. A few of them died along the way. That's why they should build a country. Yarai noticed Sengoku's Group has grown a bit. they needed to create a safe place for everyone to live. He thought Akira might be able to save everyone on the island. Yarai laughed because Akira's thinking becoming a king. When Akira asked where he's going, he simply replied "Crowds don't suit me." Yarai will follow a different path than Akira. As Yarai walked away from Akira, Kurusu followed after him. School arc His image was seen when Akira dreamt about school with all his friends. Fight or Flight arc He ends up saving another girl, who in the past confessed to him yet he misunderstood due to an ongoing conflict with another group of deliquents. He ends up combating three ferocious beasts at the same time and is pressured to come up with a solution to save the entire group. Eventually, he scares away the beasts by ripping out one of their claws and stabbing it back into one. Animal Battle arc While Sengoku's group was settling down, Yarai's group had arrived at a beach where him and his group first notice a raft. Lighthouse arc Pyramid arc Abilities Yarai has been shown to have an unknown ferocious, massive amount of strength that he uses in a variety of ways. He has been shown to be strong enough to rip a large claw off a Chalicotherium and also flick a coin at an Arsinoitherium with enough pressure to cause it to stop in its tracks. He is able to be able to defeat a group of animals simply by himself showing he's extremely effective in combat, being able to defeat humans and animals alike. He's able to injure an animal using keys as a weapon easily showing off his inhumane strength. Not only that, when he had his coins, he was able to effectively hit an animals eyes and joints to cause them to redirect or stop attacking showing that his aim is nothing except spectacular as well. Yarai has been shown to have a high amount of intelligence overall. This includes a variety of things such as quick thinking and planning. He comes to logical conclusions through his thinking and knows things like Darwin's Theory of Evolution, as well as checking his surroundings and telling whether it's dangerous or not by the markings the animals had given. He also has a lot of determination and endurance, being able to take a hit from a Chalicotherium and getting back up to defeat it, while also being under poison from a food that usually rendered most unable to move, yet still allowed Yarai to figure out the cause of the poison and even get the cure in time for a majority to live. Quotes *(To Sengoku) "Maybe I wanted to meet a guy like you." *(To Segawa) "I need to teach them that rather than fighting, running was the better choice." *(To Segawa) "I need to solve the mystery behind this strange world...!!" *(About Kurusu) "...See? I can never hold myself back... That's why I dislike being in crowds so much..." Trivia *Yarai seems to like cat ears as seen by the covers which commonly portray the girls and Yashiro Daigo with cat ears. *The only people able to cause Yarai to effectively laugh are Sengoku Akira and Segawa Saki. *Yarai travels very light. He doesn't carry any bags, but he has a pocket of finite coins. Site Nagivation {C Category:Yarai's Group {C Category:Male {C Category:Characters {C Category:Class 4 {C Category:Student Category:Yarai's Group Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Class 4 Category:Student